The Sequel Never Beats The Original
by Frenzy-Dementia
Summary: Talk about replacements has spread through Freddy's like wildfire. New animatronics are booted up and are programmed to kill our favorite, friendly animatronics. What will the Freddy Fazbear crew do to stop them? Rated T for violence and strong language. A bit of romance shall be added soon. The cover image is not mine.
1. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

"I-I'm sorry. Did I just hear you say _replacements?_" Mr Fazbear was shocked. No living man could take these animatronics away! They'd just put in new ones! New animatronics! They fixed Foxy as well for god's sake!

"Yes sir, you heard me right. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy. They all have to go." The man said, irritated.

"What about... the new ones? Wahyu, Danny, Hunter and Cleo?" Mr Fazbear asked.

"They'll be taken away as well. No one needs those stupid new ones anyway. They were a bad idea from the start. We have 8 new animatronics coming in to destroy your old ones." The man replied.

"Why? Why do they need to be taken away? These are nice animatronics!"

"They're dangerous robotic freaks. Everyone knows what happens to the night guards here. They don't "disappear". They die. I know this. I worked here and your stupid so called 'nice animatronics' tried to kill me. People never believed me. But I have the evidence now... if you don't surrender this restaurant to me, then I'll have to take you to court."

"What's your evidence?" Mr. Fazbear said.

"This." The man replied. He played a recording on his phone.

_Hello? Hello...? ...Um... so I wanted to record a message for you... to get you settled in on your first night._

The man pressed the fast forward button to a point.

__Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.__

"Happy? There's the evidence! Of course there was also the Bite of '87 and the missing children if you want me to bring that up." The man said

Mr Fazbear held his head in his hands. He craned his neck to the side and saw them. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Danny. They were looking at him in concern. He watched Pirate's Cove and watched as Foxy stared at him in disdain. He wondered what Wahyu, Hunter and Cleo were doing right this minute as well.

Mr Fazbear sighed. "Alright... the restaurant is yours. Don't... don't kill them..."

"No worries, Mr Fazbear." The man started chuckling. "They will die quickly..."

"No..." Mr Fazbear sobbed "You can't..."

"I can. This restaurant is mine. Get out. Find yourself a new job because this restaurant isn't yours anymore! It belongs to Jeremy Fitzgerald! _Jeremy D. Fitzgerald!_" Jeremy started laughing.

"They won't go down without a fight Mr. Fitzgerald. They won't." Mr. Fazbear said, irritably, before leaving the restaurant.

"Don't worry... I'll give them the fight they want..." Jeremy sneered.

**Meanwhile, on the show stage.**

"What do you think that was about?" Danny the Dancing Dinosaur asked.

"I dunno, but it spells disaster..." Freddy replied.

Jeremy walked over to them. "Hello little animatronics that tried to kill me! Mr. Fazbear isn't in trouble! He just went on a little... vacation..." He sneered.

"Yeah, you act like we're children! It's not like we don't know what just happened. Especially since you have that 'Owner' badge on your clothes now!" Bonnie called from her space at the back of the show stage.

"Err... that's nothing. I'm TEMPORARY owner!"

"Shut up. Just tell us what you're going to do with us." Chica growled.

The animatronics weren't stupid. They were smart and knew what happened. They wanted to know what Jeremy was to do to them. Would they be moved? Would they be replaced? Would they be scrapped?

Wahyu and Foxy peaked out of their places to watch. Hunter flew out of her perch and watched as well. Cleo was no where to be seen.

"You stupid pieces of metal are being scrapped." Jeremy snapped.

Hunter got ready to fly down and take his head off with her sharp talons. Wahyu raised his wand. Foxy sharpened his hook. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Danny got up quickly and stared daggers at him.

"Heheh... want to attack me? You could _try... _but that would only make your deaths more slow and painful." Jeremy said, backing away. "Some new animatronics are coming to take your place. They will rip you apart. Bit by bit... don't worry! They'll make sure it's quick!"

"Yer sick... we'll destroy yer hunk of junk, ye bilge rat prick!" Foxy called from his Cove.

"No you won't. They have new technology and reinforced endoskeletons! They also have a few weapon systems for taking out criminals that raid the place. Oh, this will be fun to watch." Jeremy chuckled. "Those weapon systems aren't just for criminals. They're for a beautiful thing called KILLING THE OLD ANIMATRONICS!"

"Why're you scrapping us then?" Wahyu called from Magic Island. "We're new! We don't need some other ones! We don't need to scrap the old ones too!"

Foxy turned and looked at Wahyu strangely. Foxy had always hated the new animatronics. Wahyu apparently didn't hate the old ones. He was kind towards any animatronic in the pizzeria. Heck, he'd even made friends with Cleo. That's not something that goes unnoticed.

"Because you were a bad idea from the start. Danny the Dancing Dinosaur. Wahyu the Magic Weasel. Hunter the Hawk. Cleo the Cat. What sort of idiot came up with these ideas?" Jeremy said, peering at Wahyu.

"A smart idiot. That's all I can say." Hunter said.

"You know what? You're a pain in the ass. I'm glad you're all getting scrapped. Lets see what happens when those new ones come in, hm?" Jeremy laughed, leaving the restaurant. He turned and locked the door behind him. "Oh, and by the way... their coming tomorrow." He said through the door.

Everyone stared at each other. A deathly silence followed what Jeremy had said. Then the pizzeria exploded into an uproar.

"He can't scrap us!"

"No fucking way is this happening to me!"

"That idiot will get what's coming to him!"

"New animatronics!? Who needs 'em!?"

Freddy shouted out loud "SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND SO I CAN ADDRESS YOU GUYS!"

The pizzeria fell back into silence.

"Thank you..." Freddy sighed. "Look, it's not like we can't fight back. HE can't take us away. Those new ones can. They have to kill us one by one before they can replace us! We're not going to sit idly by as we watch the new animatronics do their shit! We'll take them down! One by one they shall go down! NO ONE can replace us! WE SHALL REPLACE THEM!"

Freddy's speech caused the animatronics to stay silent, listening. After Freddy was finished they all broke into a cheer.

"And you shall lead us! Tomorrow will be our victory!" Danny shouted.

Foxy ran into Animal Wonderland to tell Cleo all about it. Foxy came back with Cleo several minutes later.

Little did the animatronics know, that two pairs of eyes were watching them from the dark corner of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spooky scary skeletons!<em>  
><strong>

**Hey! It's me, Souldustdestroy! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of No Sequel Beats The Original! Next chapter will be soon! Thanks for reading! And I hope you all have a beautiful day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fake

**Hoped you guys liked the first chapter of The Sequel Never Beats The Original! By the way, I'm fully aware that Bonnie is a boy. But to keep the romance going, I have to change him into a her. Here, let me give you the genders here. Freddy, Foxy, Danny and Wahyu are male. Cleo, Bonnie, Chica and Hunter are female. So, now that you know that, let's start up the story once again!**

* * *

><p>Danny, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie watched as Jeremy came back with 8 huge boxes. He had another man helping him. Freddy and Chica kept on singing and Bonnie kept on playing her guitar. Danny was still dancing. But they were all watching Jeremy and the other man out of the corner of their eyes. Jeremy had gone backstage with the boxes. The other man left the pizzeria, looking back in concern towards the old animatronics.<p>

**Meanwhile, backstage.**

"Heheheh... excellent... new animatronics. Hide yourselves. Do anything to destroy the old animatronics. I am your master. You'll obey any word I say. Go my friends. Destroy the Fazbear crew." Jeremy snickered.

The animatronics got up and hid themselves where no one could find them. They waited like that until night.

**Back to the Fazbear crew.**

"Phew! That was one tiring day." Bonnie said.

"Same here." Cleo called from Animal Wonderland. "The children swarmed the place. I guess they just like the animals."

"Yeah... I'm worried though..." Said Freddy. "Shouldn't we be looking for these new animatronics and deactivate them?"

"Should we split up? Look around the pizzeria for them?" Asked Danny.

"Maybe... let's do that. Let's look for these new animatronics..." Freddy said, nervously.

So they set off. Bonnie stepped into the kitchen and heard a familiar voice. "Bonnie? Look, I think I found something." She said.

_Wait... that sounds like..._ Bonnie started to think.

Too late. A hand clamped over her mouth as she tried to scream out. A burst of magic hit her in the chest and she lost her voice. She looked up to see... herself. The fake Bonnie grinned at her as Wahyu stepped out from the darkness. The fake Wahyu was wearing a red cape instead of a black one and a blue bow tie.

"Awww... can't speak?" The fake Bonnie said in a mocking tone. Bonnie tried to punch her counterpart in the face.

"Nope!" Said the fake Bonnie, dodging out of the way. "Want to know what deactivated animatronic smells like? Very good, I assure you..."

The fake Wahyu grabbed a cleaver from the table top and swung. Bonnie felt unending pain on where her face... used to be. She looked down and saw her face on the floor. Hacked off. She fell to her knees as she felt herself deactivating. _Me first? This isn't fair! _Was the last thing she was thinking about before she blacked out.

"Be a bit quieter next time, Blossom." The fake Wahyu said.

"What? I just want to have fun with the old ones!" Exclaimed Blossom, beaming.

Fake Wahyu face palmed. "Just go back into hiding. We're only meant to take out one and then leave."

"Right you are, Wapi!" Said Blossom. Wapi rolled his eyes before they both disappeared into the darkness.

**A few minutes later...**

"Oh, crap!" Shouted Freddy as he entered the kitchen. "Wahyu! Hunter!" He yelled into the dining area.

Wahyu was there in a flash. Hunter appeared soon after. "What is it?" Hunter said. Then she looked at Bonnie's deactivated body. "Oh..."

It was no surprise to Wahyu. He knew one of them would go down. "We'll be back... hopefully she won't die." He uttered.

Hunter picked up the deactivated body with her talons and took it to the 'medical room'.

It wasn't really a medical room. It was actually the security office. But Wahyu and Hunter didn't know that. Wahyu surveyed the damage done to Bonnie's endoskeleton and animatronic body. Her face was completely gone, revealing the wires and animatronic devices underneath. She had also lost an arm.

"This'll take a while... Hunter, go see if anyone else needs fixing." Wahyu spoke to Hunter.

"Will do." She replied before flying off.

Wahyu glanced back at the body lying on the table. _This is going to be pretty damn difficult. _He thought.

Danny slowly stepped into the party room. Danny was really tall and clipped his head on the doorway as he walked in. "Ouch!" He exclaimed in pain. He felt his horn and felt a crack running along it. _Gonna have to get that fixed soon. _He thought. Danny felt talons pierce his endoskeleton from behind. "Wait, what the actual FUCK!?" He shouted. He saw Chica and Hunter appear in front of him. He fell backwards and his horn broke off as it hit the doorway again. _What the hell... _He was thinking before fake Chica kicked him in the stomach and he fainted.

"That's another one down." Said Fake Chica, snickering. She had a more slender, feminine-like body. She had a "Let's party!" bib instead of a "Let's eat!" one.

"They go down so quick! Not even a little fight in them!" Fake Hunter exclaimed. She was a different colour all together. Black and red instead of brown and orange.

"The bunny went down in seconds for us as well, Honor!" Blossom and Wapi came from the kitchen.

Honor laughed. "Even the dinosaur! Damien would make a better dinosaur."

"Let's just go back into hiding. We don't want them finding us!" The Fake Chica said.

"You got it, Cynthia!" Honor exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Little did the toy animatronics realize that Danny had disappeared. Hunter had got away with it.

"Wahyu! I got another one!" Hunter yelled into the security office.

Wahyu was standing there, surveying his work on Bonnie. She had her face back. But her arm was still gone. Wahyu turned to look at Danny.

"Crap... we're going down like flies. I've made enhancements to Bonnie's endoskeleton and animatronic body all together. I need you to find her arm and she'll be back and better than ever. The enhancements should make this not happen again... I'll do the same to Danny. Just find the arm."

Hunter was already gone. She'd gone out to look for the arm.

**Meanwhile...**

Foxy had gone to his cove to look for intruders first. No one should ever go into his cove without permission. Unless that person wanted their arms hacked off by his cutlass. He ran into his pirate ship and looked around. He saw the faint glint of metal behind him and turned around quickly. A vixen stood there. She had her flintlock out and it was pointed at him. "Unless ye want ta get shot in the face then ye best turn around again, me bucko." The vixen said in a pirate accent.

"Why don't ye say tha' to me face in a sword fight, ye scurvy dog?" Foxy snapped back. "I'll make sure you dance with Jack Ketch ye pox-faced swine..."

"Me pleasure..." The vixen drew her cutlass and the foxes stared at each other, daring the other one to make the first move.

**Back to the security office...**

"Found it!" exclaimed Hunter, coming back with a purple arm in her talons.

"Nice." Wahyu said. "Just gotta attach this arm here and..." he clicked the button that activated Bonnie.

"Holy crap... what the hell was that..." Bonnie got up and surveyed where she was.

"You were attacked. By one of **them**" Hunter explained. "Same here for Danny."

"I've made enhancements to your endoskeleton and animatronic body so that doesn't happen again." Wahyu said. "Be careful."

Bonnie looked at Danny's body on the other table. "Thanks Wahyu." She said.

"It's what I do ma'am." Wahyu replied. "To be honest you also look alot nicer with the enhancements." He eyed Bonnie.

Bonnie left the room, blushing a bit. Hunter looked at Wahyu strangely. "Did you have to say that?" She asked.

"Yep. So what? I can't full on plant a kiss on her now can I?" Wahyu replied

"Why not?"

"Because my AI is programmed to be a 'gentleman' around females unless it's you. I mean, what does that even mean? It sucks! I apparently have to 'hate' Freddy as well. I try not to but it happens."

Hunter rolled her eyes before hearing a noise.

They heard a crash from Pirate's Cove and swords clashing together. A blunderbuss being shot and then a deathly silence. Wahyu waved his wand and teleported to Pirate's Cove. Foxy was standing there, a blunderbuss in his hands. A vixen was on her knees with a hole in her body.

"Didn't see tha' comin' did ye! Ye worm-riddled rapscallion!" Shouted Foxy.

"I-I'm pr-pretty s-sure tha-tha' is ch-cheating..." Stuttered the vixen before falling to the ground with a _**thud!**_

Foxy heard the clock strike 6:00. "I... win!" He shouted.

"Nice job!" Exclaimed Wahyu.

"No! Vanessa!" Yelled Blossom before running into the room. Blossom looked in hatred at the red fox. But he was already in his normal place, waiting for the children to come by and watch his performance. The weasel had gone too. Blossom dragged Vanessa's body to backstage. This evil fox would not go unnoticed. She'd avenge her friend soon. While Vanessa was being fixed by Jeremy, she'd kill this fox.

* * *

><p><strong>So! The story is pretty good so far if I do say so myself! So... just to give you the details here, in case you haven't noticed.<strong>

**Blossom = Bonnie**

**Wapi = Wahyu**

**Cynthia = Chica**

**Honor = Hunter**

**Vanessa = Foxy**

**Damien = Danny**

**I don't think I introduced anyone else new here. So we still have Cleo and Freddy's counterparts to be revealed. You may think I'm not focusing on Cleo much right now. But soon, don't worry she'll be in the story more. Thank you for reading and I hope you all have a beautiful day!**


	3. Chapter 3: The wannabe magician

**This chapter was a bit rough... I kinda had to put a bit of weird crap for the night time without the toys and day time. Don't worry though, it gets better.**

* * *

><p>Jeremy entered Freddy's once again. He looked up at the show stage... wait. Everyone was still there. Jeremy started to look worried. He peeked inside of Pirate's Cove and saw Foxy singing a pirate song to the children. When Foxy saw Jeremy he smirked a bit. Jeremy entered Animal Wonderland and Cleo was still there, feeding the animatronic chickens and animals that resided in Animal Wonderland. He checked Magic Island and saw Wahyu pulling a rabbit out of his hat for the children. <em>Maybe they took out the hawk?<em> He thought. He entered Hunter's perch and saw Hunter flying around and singing to the children. How the fuck did they live!? Jeremy stormed out of the perch and went backstage. "Guys! How come no one died or deactivated!?" He shouted at the toy animatronics.

"Sorry, Jeremy" Said the Fake Freddy. "Clare and I couldn't find anyone!"

"Are you serious Blaine? You couldn't find anyone?" Jeremy snapped.

"Some of us did. We definitely tore that bunny and dinosaur apart. How are they not dead?" Blossom asked.

Then Jeremy realized. "The weasel goddammit! He can fix animatronics and endoskeletons! Take him out first!" Jeremy replied.

"Also, we had a bit of a problem..." Wapi said, revealing Vanessa's body.

Jeremy stared at the body with his mouth agape. "How the fuck did this happen?" He yelled.

"That red fox shot her with his blunderbuss." Damien answered.

"What... the... actual... fuck...? Get back in your boxes. We'll have you back here after this night. I need to upgrade you guys, fix you so this doesn't happen again." Jeremy said.

"Sure thing, sir." Said Cynthia.

**The next night...**

"He left with those boxes didn't he? I don't think their here. Good job, Foxy! I think you scared him away!" Freddy exclaimed, beaming.

"Good. No one will ever go inta me cove again." Foxy growled.

"Don't get your hopes up guys." Chica said. "That guy won't give up. You guys remember him when he was a security guard right?"

"Oh yeah..." Bonnie remembered. "He screamed at me all the time to 'keep the fuck away from the door'."

"If anyone is hurt, remember to come to the security office. I've fixed Bonnie and Danny. Enhanced their endoskeletons and stuff. They should be fine. Unless, something worse than before happens. But the rest of you are at a danger. Watch out." Wahyu said.

"Why can't you just fix our endoskeletons now?" Hunter pointed out.

"Too dangerous. I'll do it, if you don't care about your endoskeleton breaking and being electrocuted in some way." Wahyu countered.

The pizzeria went back to a normal state without the toy animatronics ruining it for one night.

Hunter stayed silent. Foxy was sharpening his hook in the corner. Wahyu was trying to tell Bonnie how he had a crush on her but failing badly because of his AI. You see, Wahyu had a problem. His AI was programmed to make him shy around any female that isn't his best friend. (AKA Hunter and Cleo.) He would stutter at the last minute and stop completely at times. Danny was practicing his dance moves while Cleo was watching. Freddy and Chica just fell into sleep mode in their usual places on the show stage. A normal night at Freddy's without the toy animatronics coming to ruin it all.

Wahyu felt that part of his AI shut down. _Finally... _He thought. He resumed talking to Bonnie. "All I'm trying to say is- wait... did you guys hear that?" He said.

"No. I didn't hear anything.." Danny said.

"I think I did hear something..." Hunter stared towards the kitchen.

"Probably just the... wind..." Wahyu sat back down, carefully. He felt his AI latch back into place. _FUCK ME! _He screamed into his mind.

"So... what were you saying?" Bonnie asked.

"You know what? I... I have to go to sleep." Wahyu got up and miserably walked towards Magic Island.

Bonnie and Cleo exchanged concerned glances. Foxy and Hunter rolled their eyes. _Another failure for Wahyu... _Foxy was thinking.

Little did they know that Wahyu was right. Jeremy's angry eyes stared into the dining area. Watching the animatronics. He'd accidentally knocked over a pan and Wahyu had almost had him. _Foxy and Wahyu have to go down first. _He thought. _Wahyu fixes them and Foxy is dangerous. Good... I have a plan..._

The eyes disappeared as Jeremy turned around and carefully walked through the back entrance of the pizzeria.

Jeremy had returned with the boxes. This time, with seven. Vanessa's box was gone. _I took care of that grog-snarfing privateer. _Foxy thought, smiling.

As soon as Jeremy was done, he gave the four on the show stage a look of hatred, then stormed into the manager's office.

Not much else happened that day... except... one thing...

A man entered the pizzeria. He was like any other adult that would enter the pizzeria except... he had no child with him...

No adult came in without a child. That's what Freddy's was for! To entertain children! The man looked around at the children and at his childhood. He watched his favorite animatronic, Danny, dance on the stage. He smiled as he remembered the good times of before.

_**FLASHBACK~**_

Fritz was like any other child that went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He would watch the animatronics laughing and singing on the stage. Back then, Foxy was his favorite. Before Danny came and overtook Foxy. Fritz once went to Freddy's for his birthday. His friends told him it was really cool and there were singing robots and awesome stuff like that. Fritz went there on his 6th birthday with his friends. He would come back almost every birthday. Begging his parents to let him go to Freddy's. Fritz loved the pizzeria. He would go to Pirate's Cove and watch Foxy act his amazing songs and his stories. He would watch Freddy, Chica and Bonnie on stage. Fritz, coming from a German background, was made fun of at school and bullied because he was German and was smarter than the rest. Freddy's was his only escape from his stupid, fucking life...

_**FLASHBACK ENDS~**_

"I'm sorry, sir." A man said from behind. "Are you guys just going to stand there and smile or are you here for something?"

Fritz turned around and saw the manager. "Sorry, Mr..."

"Fitzgerald. It's Jeremy Fitzgerald." The man replied

"Mr. Fitzgerald. I've come here for the job application? Security guard?" Fritz said.

"Great! You're hired!" Mr. Fitzgerald said, beaming.

"Wha-wait. Don't you need my name or-"

"Nope! None of that! You're hired!"

Fritz was delighted. But at the same time he was confused and a bit uneasy.

"Zis... Zis is kind of weird." Fritz said, thinking out loud.

But Mr. Fitzgerald was already walking away. "See you tonight!" He called backwards.

Fritz didn't know what to think of it. He found it delighting that he would stay with his childhood heroes for a week. But he found it... disturbing that Mr. Fitzgerald gave him the job so quickly...

Eh. Whatever. Money was money right?

Boy, was he wrong...

**_Night time in Freddy's pizzeria._**

Foxy was already ready. He walked into Pirate's Cove, alert and waiting for anything. He slowly reached for the light switch and turned on the lights. He drew his cutlass quickly just in case. _No one here... _He thought. _Maybe their in the ship..._

Foxy intently walked into the Cove. One of the cameras lights turned red and he heard a yelp from the security room. _What the hell... _He thought. Then he felt the presence of the toy animatronics and raised his cutlass quickly. "Where are ye!?" He shouted into the pirate ship. He heard girls giggling and walking around. "Show yerselves, ye lily-livered rats!"

Blossom and Cynthia walked out of the ship and Blossom pointed to him in hate. "That's him, Cynthia. That's the fox that shot Vanessa."

"Oh! So ye here in behalf of that flea-ridden pig are ye! Ye both want a piece of this blunderbuss don't ye! I've taken one on! I'll take two women on at once! Ah, wait. That came out wrong..." Foxy trailed off.

Cynthia slowly raised her arm. "Well, at least you can get deactivated... " Her arm retracted and a machine gun shot out.

"Even if ye do kill me, the weasel will bring me back! I'll make sure ye walk the plank!" He shouted at them.

"We've seen to that..." Cynthia giggled.

Wahyu was terrified by the commotion going through the pizzeria at the moment. Guns shooting, animatronics screaming, thuds and shouts. He sprinted across the dining area and rushed into the security room. The doors closed on him. _Wait what the fuck? _He thought.

He peeked into the window and a man was sitting there, watching the door in horror. _A security guard? I thought we were rid of these long ago..._

He turned and walked into Magic Island. My as well take advantage of this place... He started to set up the table.

"Having fun?" A voice came from behind.

Wahyu slowly turned around and saw... himself.

"Will you still have fun when you're dead? I know I will." Wapi said in delight. "I mean, I'm gonna be the magician of this place after I kill you!"

"Why don't I crush those little dreams then?" Wahyu snapped back.

"I'd like to see you try, if that's okay." Wapi calmly stared back.

Wahyu stared at his counterpart in loathing.

"Don't mess with magic, myself." I said to him.

"You haven't seen REAL magic yet, dick." Wapi was starting to get angry.

"Fan-fucking-tastic! Coming from the wannabe magician! Come the fuck at me!" Wahyu shouted.

They both fired a burst of lightning at the same time.

Freddy crept into Pirate's Cove intently. He saw the fake versions of Chica and Bonnie laughing their heads off. "That one fucking bullet took off his head! ONE BULLET!? I swear to god, these animatronics are weak as crap!" Cynthia giggled.

They had guns!? This isn't fair... this isn't fair at all. Freddy wanted to save Foxy, but he was just going to die in the process. He looked for Hunter or Wahyu, hoping he could find them.

_**KABOOM!**_

Magic Island exploded. Wahyu smashed against the wall. Wapi flew backwards and into a table, smashing his legs in the process. "Ah, FUCK!" Wapi screamed.

Wahyu was on the ground in pain. Just... just one more arc of lightning... please... at least to save my friends... Wahyu slowly raised his wand and shot with the last energy he had. It arced over the table and entered Wapi's skull. He screamed in pain as the lightning filled his endoskeleton and held his head in pain. He couldn't form proper words anymore. He just screamed... and screamed... and screamed. Each shriek getting quieter and quieter. It was so much pain that he didn't have the energy to screech anymore. Wahyu was listening to all this in horror. Wapi's skull exploded. Literally. Animatronic bits and metal flew everywhere.

Wahyu had done it... he felt his vision slowly going black. Was his actions smart? He didn't know. He just felt the unending pain in his stomach. He chuckled a bit and forced out a few last words. "At least I saved Bonnie... and all my friends."_  
><em>

He lay in Magic Island, proud of what he had done. He smiled. _See you later, Bonnie... _he sobbed a bit. He slowly powered down, thinking about what the afterlife may look like.

_Y'know what? I think I'm just a wannabe magician. I can't do shit for my friends... _Was the last thing he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>That was quite sad for Wahyu! He's my main OC as well! Now no one that gets deactivated can be saved either! But dayum, that was some freaking action that just took place. I like keeping my chapters eventful. Haha... I hope you guys like chapter 3! This was alot of fun, making this! Thanks for reading! I hope you all have a beautiful day!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Saved

"Wahyu!" Someone screamed. "Oh... no no no no no..."

Hunter sobbed over the deactivated body. Was anyone even alive? She'd seen Danny, Foxy, Cleo and now Wahyu all deactivated. She, and all her friends, were no match for them...

Hunter didn't care anymore. She got up, her eyes glowing with loathing. She ran out of Magic Island and made her way to the first possible sound she heard. Metal clanging together. It was coming from the kitchen. She smashed the door open in rage. Clare, the fake Cleo, was standing there. She was stomping on one of the animatronics. The purple bunny was trying to push her away, but to no avail. Hunter sprinted forward and pushed Clare off the panting Bonnie. Clare recoiled and backed up against a wall. Hunter grabbed her by the shoulder, turned her around and dug her talons deep into a crack in the back of the animatronic. Clare screamed in pain. Hunter felt something... metal. She grabbed it and pulled hard. Clare literally exploded into 2 parts, screeching.

"And that's what you get for killing my friends..." Hunter muttered. She made her way to Bonnie. "You okay? Get up. Where's Chica and Freddy?"

Bonnie pointed into the corner. Hunter turned and saw Chica's deactivated body in the corner. "...Shit... where's Freddy?" She asked.

"I-I don't k-know..." Bonnie replied. She convulsed violently on the floor.

"No! Don't die on me! Look! You, Freddy and I are the only ones left." Hunter shouted. "Don't you want it to stay that way? Don't die!"

Bonnie convulsed again and screamed. She gazed into Hunter's eyes. "You and Freddy. Save the pizzeria... don't let them get away with it..." Bonnie slowly started to close her eyes. Then she was gone. Gone... gone like all the others. Like Chica, Foxy, Wahyu, Danny, Cleo...

"Fuck me!" Hunter screamed. She kicked the wall, which hurt more than she thought it would.

"Hunter?" Freddy said, entering the kitchen. "Oh fucking shit... who else is still here?"

"Just you and I, Freddy." Hunter replied. "Just you and I..."

Freddy held his head in his hands. "We've lost... we thought we would win... no..." He sobbed.

Hunter watched as she saw Blossom, Cynthia and Blaine making their way to them.

The trio started laughing at Freddy and Hunter. The two looked so pathetic... so... defeated.

"Want some alone time? Coz that ain't fucking happening!" Blaine shouted, laughing at the same time.

"Awww... your friends tried to save you! How cute! But now you've lost. You're all dead." Cynthia said in mock sympathy.

Blossom picked up a knife from the table. "This is what you bastards get for killing our friends. For Wapi, Vanessa and Clare!" She swung the knife.

Freddy's head hit the floor. Hunter knew she was next.

"And the little hawk... you look so pathetic and shit that I would actually spare you... but that's against the rules." Blossom giggled.

The knife swung. Hunter waited for impact. Time seemed to slow down. She remembered... she remembered her friends... who had died for her.

For Wahyu, who was weird at times but polite and kind.

For Danny, whose dance moves amused her and made her laugh.

For Foxy, who was quite handsome Hunter thought.

For Bonnie, who was pretty and nice to her.

For Chica, who was a good cook and cheered her up.

For Freddy, who was optimistic.

For Cleo, who was shy.

She stared at the knife. Waiting... waiting... waiting and then _**thunk!**_ She closed her eyes for the last time.

"That's the last of them!" Blossom called, beaming.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Shouted Blaine. "We've won! Fuck the old animatronics!"

The trio shouted in delight. Damien came from the shadows and laughed. Honor swooped down.

5 of the toys were still left.

They all went back into their boxes and went into sleep mode.

Fritz poked his head out of the door. _Holy... _He stared at the carnage that had destroyed the pizzeria. _No fucking way did this just happen..._

He walked through the pizzeria, staring at all the deactivated bodies. No one should have this fate. _Why do I like robots and machines so much? _he thought. _I'm actually going to save some random animatronics that could've killed me?_

Fritz shook his head, shrugged and started walking closer to the nearest one, Wahyu. He felt sorry for the animatronics. He bent down and looked at the damage. _Seems easy to fix... _He thought. Before he was a night guard he was an engineer... it'll be fine, right?

He set to work on the deactivated Wahyu.

_Alright so where the hell is the- ah found it. Just need a little turn of that... where's the tools around here? Parts and service, huh? Must be some tools in here... a wrench... a blowtorch... a screwdriver... alright then. Lets take all this stuff and get back to that animatronic... so... turn that with the wrench. Where do I go from here? I could use the screwdriver and the blowtorch. Ah! Two of those metal... things aren't together... maybe they're important? I'll just blowtorch that. What could go wrong?_

Electricity flew out of the endoskeleton. Fritz started to panic.

_Oh shit. Errr... crap. No, no, no. NOT THERE! I wasn't meant to do that! Oh shit, this is gonna be one angry animatronic when it wakes up. Those wires look ugly. Just... move it a bit or something? Oh! No, don't do that. That was the AI computer thing. Hopefully I hadn't messed anything up... aw please, please, please. Hopefully it worked? I'll just put the panel back on and press the button..._

Wahyu started powering up. He breathed in... and breathed out...

_Is he alive? Oh god I've done something wrong. Shit shit shit..._

Then suddenly, Wahyu shot up in an upright position. "Holy shit... what happened?" He asked.

Fritz was already too afraid to answer.

Wahyu turned to look at Fritz. "And who the hell are you? Ah wait, the night guard who closed the doors on me."

"Y-your friends a-and y-you were...um...d-deactivated." Fritz was scared shitless.

But Wahyu was already gone. Fritz poked his head out of Magic Island and saw Wahyu making his way to the next animatronic, Chica. But he walked straight past Chica and started to work on Bonnie. Fritz didn't know what to do.

_Should I help? Or should I just go back to the security room? Guess I'll just choose the latter._

Fritz slowly paced his way to the security room, leaving Wahyu to fix the others.


	5. Chapter 5: We're back

Bonnie slowly got up. "Ughh... What the fuck..." She started to say. Then her voice completely stopped working and she emitted a squeak from her mouth. She couldn't speak. She tried to speak again and a _**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! **_came from her lips.

"Shh... I ain't done yet. Let me just fix your voice box..." A voice said. Bonnie looked up into Wahyu's kind eyes. She couldn't speak at the moment, but she tried to.

"Th-Tha-Thank-" Her voice trailed off again and she squeaked.

"Your welcome." Wahyu smiled.

Bonnie studied the rest of him. She'd always found Wahyu's Victorian look really cute. She didn't know why. Apparently he'd been based off of Jack the Ripper. Also, he was a 'bit' nicer than the actual Jack the Ripper. Bonnie had always doubted the real Jack the Ripper actually looked as cute as Wahyu.

_**KNOCK!**_That noise came from her throat. She squeaked one more time.

"There. All done." He said.

"Thanks... help Chica..." Bonnie pointed to the chicken animatronic.

"Will do..." Wahyu replied. He walked away from Bonnie towards Chica and started his work.

Bonnie studied the aftermath of the battle. Some crazy crap happened here... Danny's mangled body on the floor. Clare, the Cleo clone, ripped apart. Foxy's head was gone. Shit...

"OW!" Wahyu shouted behind her.

She turned around to see Wahyu holding his head in pain. Chica was holding her hand to her mouth. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah... that's alright." Wahyu said, annoyed. He slowly walked towards Foxy, getting ready for another fixing. "Wait, where's his head?" He asked.

Wahyu turned to see Foxy's decapitated head next to the body. "Ah, holy shit Foxy..." Wahyu started to work on the deactivated pirate fox.

Bonnie was staring at him from afar, so he wouldn't notice. Chica figuratively materialized behind her. "Whatcha starin' at Bonnie?" She said, giggling quietly. Bonnie snapped out of her trance. "Sorry, what?" She asked. What did Chica say?

Chica started to laugh. "I said, whatcha starin' at?"

"Oh... no, it's not what you think." Bonnie started to say.

"Yes it is. I _know _it is. How cute..." Chica giggled.

"_**ARRRRR!**_COME AT ME YE STINKIN' BILGE RATS! I'LL FECKING DESTROY YE! AVAST ME MATEYS! ALL HANDS ON THE POOP DECK! I'LL MAKE SURE THEY KISS THE GUNNER'S DAUGHTER! SHOOT! SHOOT!" Foxy screamed.

Wahyu stared at him in concern. He slowly reached forward and poked Foxy. "AHOY ME MATE! I NEEDZ A FIRST MATE! AJFSIOAJFOIASJFOSI!" Foxy's voicebox basically exploded.

"Erm... Foxy? You okay?" Wahyu said.

"Arrr... sorry about that... I kinda screwed up there..." Foxy regained his conscience and started speaking normally again. His ears drooped a bit in embarrassment.

"NONE of ye saw tha'. Ye hear me?" He said.

"Nope."

"Saw what?"

"Never." The 3 others replied.

Foxy smiled. "Then how abou' we start on me other mates. Let's go, me lad and lassies!" He ran over to Freddy and Hunter.

Wahyu followed close behind. _We could probably fix everyone by tomorrow... alright... _he thought.

**After Freddy and Hunter get fixed...**

"Where's Cleo and Danny?" Freddy asked.

"FOUND THEM!" Foxy exclaimed from Animal Wonderland. "Erm.. it's a bit dark in here though. Where's the light switch?"

Bonnie reached over to what she thought was a light switch and pressed it.

The lights turned on.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hunter screamed. "What the hell happened!?"

The rest of the group stared in horror at the sight. Animatronic animal bits were scattered everywhere. Cats, dogs, snakes, alligators. All of them destroyed. Cleo was lying in the middle of the room. Her eyes were gone and so was her left arm. Danny got even worse. It was just his body. His arms, legs and head were all ripped off his body and were nowhere to be found. Wahyu slowly entered the room. What the fuck happened here? Then he got a massive headache. He felt himself shutting into sleep mode. _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING O- _he couldn't finish the thought. He blacked out.

The last thing he heard was a high-pitched, manianical voice singing. **_POP! GOES THE WEASEL! Haha... gets me every time. Gets me every time..._**

"Holy crap!" Shouted Chica. Wahyu's lifeless body smashed against the floor.

Bonnie squealed.

"L-Le-Let's not go in there..." Hunter stuttered.

"Nay. Let's not." Foxy agreed.

But Bonnie didn't agree. She ran in and crouched next to the weasel. "Oh... oh god... HE'S NOT FUCKING BREATHING!" She shouted. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS! I'LL FUCKING DESTROY THEM!"

Chica sprinted forward to comfort her. "Don't worry, Bonnie... I'm sure he's fine..."

"FINE!? He isn't BREATHING!" Bonnie snapped back.

Foxy, Freddy and Hunter, now knowing it was safe to go inside, followed them in.

"Bonnie. Calm down. Seriously." Hunter told her.

But Bonnie didn't have the energy to scream and shout anymore. She just knelt down and wept.

"Leave her alone..." Chica said to Hunter. "She'll be fine in a second..."

Wahyu's body violently had a spasm on the floor. "He's still alive!" Shouted Bonnie. "He.. he's twitching! Someone help him!"

Hunter turned to see the sight. Bonnie grabbed Wahyu's wand. _It's now or never, as I always say... _She thought, before blasting the magic.

Wahyu felt darkness around him. Surrounding him. He didn't want the darkness. He saw a light at the end of the corridor. He ran towards it.

_**I hope you're not actually thinking of opening that door. You'll never get to it.**_The voice said.

Wahyu tried to shout. "Fuck off!" But his voice wasn't working.

The voice was right. Every time he got close to the door, it would bounce back. Would he ever actually get to it? One time he grabbed the handle. It gave him an electric shock and made him stumble.

_**Half a pound of tuppeny rice, half a pound of treacle, that's the way the money goes! Pop! Goes the weasel!**_The voice sang.

Wahyu got slower and slower. Then he fell over.

_**You're so weak. Come on! Pop! Goes the weasel!**_

Wahyu's wand rose into the air. Some mysterious ghost shot the wand at the door. It flew towards him, open. Wahyu smiled. This was his third chance.

_**AH, FUCK YOU! You're no fun... **_The voice said. Then the nightmare ended.

"Oh.. y-you're awake..." Bonnie smiled at him. She looked as if she'd been crying. "How l-long w-was th-that?"

"I dunno." Wahyu said. He slowly got up to his feet. Where was Cleo and Danny? He turned to see them, deactivated still. Hunter was kicking the wall in rage. Freddy was covering his head with his hands. Foxy was sharpening his cutlass. Chica was wiping a tear off her face.

"The-They're apparently d-dead. The se-security man, F-Fritz. He could-couldn't help either of th-them... you could save them... right?" Bonnie looked at him, pleading for an answer. Wahyu stared into her eyes.

"Yeah, probably..." He answered.

He walked away from Bonnie and started to work on Cleo...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you liked the mystery character! I can safely say that you know who it is. We found out Bonnie likes Wahyu. Danny and Cleo might die. Yep, yep. Fun times. So! If you liked this chapter, leave a review, follow and favourite! Thanks for reading! I hope you all have a beautiful day!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Silent

Darkness... that was all Cleo could see.

"Is she alive?" Chica's familiar voice called.

"I-I'm fine..." Cleo croaked. She reached her hand up to see who it was. She couldn't see! SHE WAS BLIND!? "Everything hurts... I can't see anything..."

"You'll be fine, Cleo. Let me just find your eyes..." She heard Wahyu talk in front of her face.

"W-Where's Danny?" She asked. But it was clear that Wahyu had already left.

Bonnie replied instead. "He... he's not coming back, Cleo. He... died..."

Cleo would scream or cry. But she didn't have the energy to even move. Her hand fell limply down on the floor. Cleo remembered the green dinosaur. She remembered him in her mind and in her heart. She'd been trying to get the guy to kiss her or at least show a bit of love for her so much. That all went to waste... he was now history... Cleo wished she could be history as well.

"Wahyu.. the eyes... I couldn't find them! They're nowhere to be found!" Hunter shouted.

"Shit..." Wahyu said. "C-Cleo..?"

He turned to see the look of despair and misery on Cleo's face. "Y-Your eyes..."

"Yes... yes I know..." Cleo croaked. Her eyes... her arm... her fucking dinosaur. All gone... she couldn't even cry. She didn't. She promised to herself that she wouldn't.

"J-just heal... we'll close off the area so kids can't get in here..." Wahyu said.

Wahyu looked up and saw the clock. 4:00. 2 more hours.

**In the dining area...**

Foxy was in the corner like always, sharpening his hook. Hunter stood in the corner with him, which was unlike her. Chica and Freddy were racing across the dining room. Wahyu didn't feel like talking to Bonnie. He slowly walked towards Magic Island, hoping for a good night's sleep. He entered the room and closed the curtain behind him. He didn't feel like sleeping either. He thought of Danny and Cleo. Cleo, forced to walk the world blind. Danny, never getting to see his friends again...

"I-It's pretty sad isn't it?" Bonnie's voice came from the entrance.

"Yeah... yeah it is..." Wahyu frowned. He turned to look at Bonnie.

"Y'know Cleo liked Danny? At least... at least they were together... right?" Bonnie said.

"She did? Never actually realized that..." The weasel replied.

"Well... Wahyu... do you f-feel that w-way about anyone...?" She asked, gazing into his eyes.

_Yes... yes I do... _Wahyu said in his mind. Not saying it out loud. He blushed a bit.

"Erm... I... I want... yes..." Wahyu stuttered.

"Who is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie..." He started to say.

"Who is it?" She asked again.

"I just told you." Wahyu smiled. He quickly got out of the situation by activating sleep mode. He felt a bit guilty for Bonnie. But relieved he got out of the situation.

**In the dining area...**

Bonnie came back in misery. What was wrong with her that Wahyu didn't like? Was she just not his type? If only Cleo was here... Hunter was stubborn and Chica was annoying. Cleo would know exactly what to tell her. Bonnie took her place in the show stage and activated sleep mode. Maybe she could ask Cleo tomorrow? She would see...

**Daytime...**

"So children! Want to see my last magic trick?" Wahyu said to the kids.

"Yes, Wahyu!" The children shouted.

"Alrighty, then!" The weasel went behind a curtain... the curtain was drawn back... and he was gone.

The children applauded the disappearance. The curtain drew back into place. Then it was pulled back again. Wahyu was standing there once again. The children caused an uproar of applause.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Wahyu said his lines. "That's the end of the show! I'll be back tomorrow!"

The crowd walked away from the show, buzzing with activity. They all went to Foxy's performance or Hunter's.

One kid didn't though. He stood there with his parents, staring at Wahyu. Wahyu had a moment to spare on the stage before he went into sleep mode. The kid slipped out of his mother's grasp and started to slowly walk his way towards Wahyu.

"Hello? Wahyu?" He called towards the stage.

"Yes?" Wahyu replied. "I haven't got all day, kid."

"W-well... I wanted to know where Danny and Cleo were? Why is Animal Wonderland closed?"

Wahyu cringed at the thought. "Danny... and Cleo... they... they're getting fixed up. Just a bit of... maintenance..."

"Maintenance?" The kid asked. Wahyu forgot he had been talking to a 6 year old.

"Actually, scratch that. They're on holiday. For Christmas." he replied.

He opened the curtain behind him and went into the backstage.

"Zack! Come back to your mother this instant!" The boy's father shouted across the room.

_Must be nice to have parents... _Wahyu thought._  
><em>

He shut down and into sleep mode.

**In the party room...**

Freddy watched as the children swarmed Foxy's cove and Hunter's perch. There was an uproar coming from the crowd as they walked out of Wahyu's island. Freddy wondered what they were talking about. He turned his head slowly to see Jeremy. He was taking the boxes out of their rooms. Freddy's entire body tensed a bit.

_Wait a sec. We took out Clare. But she's in the kitchen. No one is allowed in there. We killed Wapi. But he's hidden behind the table in Wahyu's island. Vanessa isn't here at all. Phew... I actually thought we didn't hide those bodies... _He thought.

Jeremy stared in loathing at Freddy. Then he picked up the boxes. He left with them.

_Probably trying to upgrade those things again... why can't we get upgrades?_

The upgrades they got from Wahyu were quite bad. Danny died, even with those on. He turned to look at Bonnie. She was gone.

_Wonder where she went... _He thought.

Freddy turned to Danny and.. oh wait... Danny's dead...

He wondered what Bonnie was doing.

**Animal Wonderland...**

"Hey, Cleo?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey, Bonnie." Cleo smiled. "That was more of a question than a greeting. I'm guessing you want something?"

"Yes..." Bonnie replied. She told Cleo of her situation and asked what she should do.

"Y'see... Wahyu's really shy and stuff around you, right?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah he is..." Bonnie said.

"Well... can't you see he likes you? Actually Hunter and Foxy already know how much he's fallen in love. You remember when he was trying to tell you something but kept on failing?"

Bonnie remembered it clearly. Wahyu apparently 'had to go to sleep.'_  
><em>

"He's actually got an AI that makes him do that. He's meant to be shy and stuff around you or Chica. He wants to say it, he just can't. I know this because Hunter told me. I also spy on the employees sometimes." Cleo explained.

"So... he does like me?"

"That's what I would think. Since he can't do it because of his AI, you have to do it. There's no other way it can work, Bon."

Bonnie wasn't sure. The bunny was alot more confident now. "Thanks, Cleo. Thanks a lot."

"What can I say? I've loved someone before. I lost my eyes, my arm and him..." Cleo frowned.

"Sleep well."

"I shall..."

**Night time at Freddy's...**

"Sometimes, I just want to leave this place..." Wahyu thought out loud.

"Why would you want to? We got everything here!" Chica asked.

"Well... I mean.. not _before, _but now. These animatronics have killed one of us and crippled the other." Wahyu replied. "I wish we could all just leave..."

"He has a point..." Bonnie said.

Chica rolled her eyes and smiled. "He always has a point, Bonnie. According to you, at least. Stop drooling over him!"

Bonnie tried to protest. "I'm not-"

"Excuses. Excuses." Chica interrupted.

"No! I'm not!" Bonnie shouted

"Yes you are!"

"Shut up!"

Chica laughed her head off.

"Could you both just stop? I don't actually care..." Wahyu said. "Stop behaving in this barbaric manner."

"Exactly!" Foxy exclaimed. "Ye should be fighting over me! I'm more handsome."

Wahyu rolled his eyes. "Whatever..."

"Pffft... I wouldn't do that." Bonnie said to Foxy.

Foxy chuckled. "That's fine, me lass. I can already see you're taken, hm?"

Bonnie shouted. "NO! I'M NOT!"

"Don't behave like yer not, lass. We know ye are."

Bonnie stopped and stared at the others. She ran away. Why were they all being dicks? Why were they all teasing her like this?

"Look! See what you've done! You bastards need some manners!" exclaimed Wahyu.

"Wha'? For yer girlfriend?" Foxy laughed.

Freddy looked concerned. Hunter was scowling at Foxy and Chica.

"Guys. It's not funny. You just made her cry." Wahyu snapped.

"She's always been sensitive. She's always a soft, little-" Chica started to say.

"Why don't you two shut the fuck up?" Freddy said. "We're going to kill ourselves before the toys kill us."

Wahyu stared in concern towards the kitchen.

"Goin' to see your girlfriend are ye? Awww..." Foxy called across the room. "Tell her tha'-"

He didn't even have time to scream. A burst of magic shot across the room and hit him in the chest. He started coughing and the cough turned into a wheeze. Then he was silent. He tried to talk, but it just came out as nothing.

"Awww... can't talk? _**WELL I HOPE YOU NEVER TALK AGAIN!**_" Wahyu screamed across the room. He turned and ran towards the kitchen.

"Holy shit..." Chica said. "We were just playing..."

"You call it 'playing'. But Wahyu doesn't take it that way. Nor does Bonnie." Freddy said.

"Damn... sh-should I apologize?" Chica asked.

"Not now. Or else the weasel will blow your head off." Hunter said.

"H-He-Helllllpp..." Foxy was wheezing. "C-Ca...Can't... T-Taaa...lk..."

"Yeah. We established that. You should think before you say. Don't waste your breath" Freddy growled.

**In the kitchen...**

"Bon Bon... you okay?" Wahyu called into the darkness.

He heard nothing.

"Bonnie?" He called again.

"Wa-Wahyu... They've b-been teasing m-me about this for... a long time... I want it t-to st-stop..."

He wanted to tell her about what he'd done to Foxy. But he restrained himself.

"It will... don't worry, Bonnie." He said.

"Don't worry..." He smiled at her. "What are you gonna do, Bon Bon?"

"Not... going... to worry..."

"Good. That's what I expect."

Wahyu motioned towards Animal Wonderland. "Go talk to Cleo. I can tell she's not gonna be as annoying as the others. The others are just being dicks, like always, yeah?" He said

He turned around and left Bonnie in the kitchen.

**Dining area...**

Chica was still feeling a bit guilty, as was Foxy. Freddy and Hunter were talking about it.

"So you're saying Wahyu actually likes Bonnie?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah. By how Bonnie reacted just then, I'm guessing it's the other way around as well." Hunter replied.

"Then how come they don't just go together? They like each other and it's not really hard."

"Wahyu has an AI where he's shy around either Chica or Bonnie, since he hasn't known them as long as me or Cleo."

"Ah, I see that."

Foxy coughed and wheezed. He had a little spasm. Then he was back to normal and could speak again. "Oh, crap. I have ta apologize to the lad. I am not looking forward to being silenced again." He said.

"As I said before, it's your fault. You should think before you say." Hunter said.

"We were just playin'! Honest! We were joking!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Didn't seem that way. You guys need to develop an actual sense of humour." Freddy said.

Foxy knew Freddy was right. He felt really guilty for Bonnie and Wahyu. He wasn't trying to be a dick. At least, not all the time. He only wanted to make the others laugh.

His neck craned towards the kitchen. Should he apologize? No.. he'll do that later...

Foxy took his place in Pirate's Cove. He slowly shut down into sleep mode.

* * *

><p><strong>These are getting easier and easier to write. I liek it. This was a fun one to write and I hope you guys liked this thus far. Thank you for reading, I hope you have a beautiful day.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: What glitters is not golden

Fritz peeked out of his office. No... no animatronics coming to get him...

Even after talking to the animatronics and everything, he couldn't help but realize that they've actually killed people in the past. According to the guy on the phone, they stuffed people into animatronic suits... he was really creeped out on the first night of the job. That's an understatement. He was freaking horrified on the first night of the job. He heard footsteps from the right door. They weren't his. Fritz started to hyperventilate.

_Just one of the animatronics. It won't kill you. It's a nice animatronic. Shit, shit. The door buttons are smashed for some reason! This can't be an animatronic. Those footsteps are too light._

"Put your motherfucking hands up." The criminal commanded. A second criminal came from the left door and pointed a shotgun to Fritz's face.

The first criminal was wearing a black bandana that covered his mouth and nose. He was also wearing a blue scarf. He had a checkered shirt and black jeans.

_What the fuck is with this guy's fashion? _Fritz thought.

The second criminal had a shotgun, pointed at Fritz's face. That's all Fritz knew. Because he was gonna die in a second.

"If you fucking move, my friend over here will blow your head off. Now tell me. Where is the fucking money?" Bandana criminal asked.

"Alright, alright!" Fritz shouted. "The vault is in the back of the manager's room! The manager's room is in the dining area!"

Fritz almost smiled. The dining area. Isn't that where all the animatronics are?

Shotgun criminal motioned towards Bandana, like _should I kill him or not?_

"Kill him anyway. I don't want witnesses if we get caught." Bandana said.

_SHIT! _Fritz thought. Time slowed down. Then... "AHHHH! SHIT! AW, FUCK! IT TORE OFF MY FUCKING HAND! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FUCKING HAND!"

Fritz turned around and saw Shotgun criminal on the floor, with no hand. Foxy was standing over him.

"Only I can steal things from this pizzeria. Not ye. Ye mermaid-marrying privateer..." Foxy said.

Bandana criminal stared at Foxy for 2 seconds. Then he tried to run. Little did he know that he'd ran straight into Freddy's fist. The power of Freddy's strength slammed him through the security office's window and into the wall behind that. He fell to the floor, groaning. Shotgun was still on the floor. Except he had fainted. Fritz stared at the two animatronics. _They're not gonna kill me? Are they? _He thought.

And he'd be right. Foxy looked at him for a few seconds.

"Clean." He said.

Freddy turned around and left the security office. Fritz exhaled at how close he was to death. But what was he gonna say to Mr Fitzgerald when he sees all this? A severed hand and an unconscious guy with a shotgun. Fritz would have a loooooong day of explaining tomorrow...

_**Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**_

_Finally..._

Fritz got up and left through the left door. He turned to Bandana. Why were they even stealing from this place anyway? It's not like we have money. It's not like we have anything special they want either... then he turned and ran down the east hallway. While he was doing that, he turned to Foxy and Freddy, who were already in their places. Were these animatronics just robots and pure AI? Or did these guys actually have any feelings? Meh. He didn't know. He didn't care. As long as he got the money he needs after this job, he'd be fine.

**Daytime...**

"Fritz! How come you're still alive?" Jeremy asked.

"Just how I roll, sir." Fritz replied.

"Call me Jeremy. I am your boss, yes, but I don't like being called 'sir' or 'Mr. Fitzgerald'." Jeremy stated.

"Alright, Jeremy. I'd just like to ask something. If criminals were to raid this place. What would they want to steal?" Fritz asked.

"Well, actually... I don't know... I guess anyone desperate for money? I think it's because the criminals know that this place is not very highly guarded." Jeremy replied.

"Also, I think I'm hallucinating. Do you know of any other animatronics? Except the original 8? Any... replacements?"

Jeremy cringed a bit. "Err... replacements? What did these... replacements... do?"

"They tried to kill the old ones. They killed Danny. They also got killed. By the weasel, by the hawk. What the heck is going on, Jeremy? I need answers." Fritz asked.

"I know nothing of these... new ones..."

"Yes you do. I can tell if you're lying or not. All the old ones died. I had to save the weasel, who saved the others. I couldn't fix Danny or Cleo."

That, for Jeremy, was the last straw. "You saved them? YOU SAVED THE OLD ANIMATRONICS!?"

"Jeremy, you're screaming in the middle of a pizzeria for children. I hope you tone down your voice."

But Jeremy wasn't finished. "THEY WERE MEANT TO DIE! I SPECIFICALLY MADE THOSE NEW ANIMATRONICS TO KILL THE OLD ONES!"

"You're scaring all the children... don't talk about death here... w-wait what? Killing old animatronics?"

But Jeremy was already storming towards his office. "OH, AND YOU'RE FUCKING FIRED!" He called backwards.

Fritz had enough. He would find a way to take back this pizzeria. He would find a way to put the pizzeria back in good hands. How would he do this though? He didn't know. He was just furious and wanted vengeance. Everyone in the pizzeria was staring at him. The staff, the adults, the children. Even the animatronics. He stared back at them. Then he turned 180 degrees and got out of there.

**Nighttime...**

It hit twelve o' clock. The animatronics creaked their joints and met each other in the dining area.

"Alright." Freddy said. "Did any of you see him come back with the toys?"

"Nope." Chica replied. "None of us."

"Maybe he slipped past us. Do you want to go see? They start in the kitchen. If there's any boxes in the kitchen then they're here." Wahyu pointed out.

Hunter flew towards the kitchen and peeked inside.

"No boxes... nothing that would show that they're here..." She said.

"Good. We're fine then." Wahyu said.

Another night in the pizzeria without the toys? The animatronics were glad to have another night without them.

Chica went into sleep mode on the show stage. She didn't even want to look at Bonnie or Wahyu. Bonnie had disappeared off somewhere. Wahyu was talking to Hunter and Freddy, much to Foxy's annoyance.

"Y'know what? I'm sleepy as fuck. I also need my energy for the next night. We only need to take out 5 more of them." Hunter said. She flew towards her perch, leaving Freddy, Foxy and Wahyu behind.

"Same here." Freddy agreed

"Then I'll be goin' too." Wahyu said. He waved his wand and was gone in an instant. Foxy was left in the middle of the dining area. He started to walk towards Pirate's Cove.

_**Hello Felix! Can't we play? I'm kind of bored right now and everyone's asleep.**_

Foxy turned to the voice. "W-Who are ye? Who's Felix?" He raised his cutlass.

_**I'm Greg! Can't you see that? I'm right here!**_

"Well I can't see ye. Who are ye, imposter?"

_**Imposter? No! It's me! Greg! You're really hurting my feelings. Y'know. I might... just... cry... and believe me you don't want that...**_

"Go away. I'm going to sleep as well. I don't want to play a game!"

The voice sniffed. _**YoU'rE... rEaLlY mAkInG tHiS hArD fOr Me. ArEn'T yOu?**_

"Look, who the fuck are you? I don't know who Greg is!"

_**You want to know who I am? Alright I'll tell ya. It's me. All me. Give it up for Goldie!**_

...

_**Y-You're meant to applaud. You're not meant to just stand there... ah, fuck it. I'd also like to tell you that I'm your friend. It may not seem that way right now. But... you don't want to see Goldie 2.0. That guy is scary as crap. He's worse than me. Creepy bastard he is... and people call me ugly. Eugh.**_

Foxy couldn't say anything. He was just trying to process everything the voice was saying. Goldie? He'd never heard of such an animatronic or person in his life! He slowly edged towards Pirate's Cove.

"W-Well I'll see ye later, Goldie... or Greg... I dunno what your name is. Ol' Foxy needs his sleep." He said.

_**Yay! I made a friend! Now to go tell Paul to fuck off. I'm going to have to do that nicely. That scary puppet guy is scary. Eugh. Scary. He kinda went mad and bad. I do not like that guy. I never even liked him when we were children. He's insane right now. He died pretty tragically. I do not like Paul. You're better, Felix. At least you weren't a dick to me. You also better apologize to William. He's still awake. Y'know, with all that stuff about Bianca. **_

Foxy ran into Pirate's Cove and activated sleep mode. If there was one thing that was scary, it was that piece of shit talking to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Criminals, Golden Freddy, Bosses firing their employees. I LOVE this chapter. This one came out with Chapter 6 since I'm pretty much mass producing these right now. I dunno how I'm doin' it. Thanks for reading, I hope you all have a beautiful day!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Pop! Goes the Puppet!

_**KABOOM!**_

**HE DID IT AGAIN! THE AUTHOR MASS PRODUCED 3 CHAPTERS SINGLE-HANDEDLY! HE MUST BE A GOD! **(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**)**

**Probably...**

**Lol. This chapter is gonna be a l****ittle... different. It's gonna be a little side story for the original one, just so we can introduce a nice little character here. He's pretty creepy. And insane. Yeah... also... I kinda just went crazy and spat out alot of chapters. Erm... Errrr...**

**_ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED!_  
><strong>

**Also I changed my username. Don't judge.**

* * *

><p><em>Running. Running. Running. Running from what? I don't know. I do not damn know. I hear my footsteps hitting the floor. I see the flash of a knife from the corner of my eye and Greg screams out. I hear Harmony scream out as well. Had she gone back for Greg? No, no, no, NO! THIS IS NOT COOL! Chloe tripped over Fredbear's decapitated head. Another slash and she was gone. William had enough. He turned around and accepted his fate. He wasn't going to let some stupid purple guy chase him. Bianca turned around to drag him along.<em>

_"CMON! WE'RE SO CLOSE WILLIAM! SO CLOSE! DON'T GIVE UP NOW!" she screamed._

_They both hit the floor with two thuds._

_Dylan was always tall. Taller than the rest of us. Frank, Felix, Cassandra and I ran through the doorway. Dylan smashed his head against the top of it and fell. Another stab. Dead. No... no... I started to feel sick. Please... let us live. A toy cutlass scuttled across the floor and Cassandra tripped over it. Had Felix died? Felix always carried that cutlass as a kid. Cassandra tripped over the toy cutlass and fell. She screamed in pain as the knife inserted into her back. Frank and I were the only ones left. We crawled through the vents... he can't get through there can he? No he couldn't. We heard a scream of rage from the man. He turned and ran towards the main hallway, eager to cut us off._

_"Frank... we need to go through here!" I pointed to the window._

_"You were always the youngest of us, Paul. Let that come to use. I know I used to be an idiot to you in the past. But I love you. You were always the best brother. Better than Greg at least. I'm too old and big to go through there. I'll hold him off. Just run!" Frank shouted._

_I was horrified. No... I couldn't just leave him! But I did. I felt horrible for leaving him, but I did it. I climbed out through the tiny window and left. I fell onto the sidewalk, panting. I heard a scream from inside the pizzeria. Frank was dead..._

_I gotta run. I gotta run some more. I gotta get away. For Frank. I ran down the sidewalk and hit the door with all my force._

_"LET ME IN! LET ME IN! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" I screamed at the top of my voice. "FREDBEAR! SAVE ME! SAVE ME PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NOT LIKE ALL MY FRIENDS!"_

_But to no avail. I started crying. Crying so much. Crying to the point that tears were streaming down my face. _

_"SAVE ME! SAVE THEM! IT'S ME! PAUL! MUMMY! OVER HERE!" I screamed at my mother. She couldn't hear me. She was looking around for her son. Who was just about to die._

_"Bet ya think you could get away, huh?" A voice said behind me. "Ya little, slimy git."_

_I turned around to see the purple man. The one whom had killed Greg, Harmony, Chloe, William, Bianca, Dylan, Frank, Felix, Cassandra. No... no..._

_I howled. Screaming. Crying all I could. But the man didn't give mercy._

_"Shut up! You fucking piece of shit!"_

_I didn't know what he meant... after all... I was a child. As were all my friends. The knife slipped out of his pocket._

_"Please! Don't hurt me!" I exclaimed, crying._

_"Not gonna happen, kid..."_

_SLASH! STAB!_

_I was dead. I never came back. I saw a face. Was it my face? It was white and had black slits for eyes. Purple tears streaming down it's face. A laughing mouth. I heard constant giggling and laughing. I was crying, screaming. There was so much laughing that I started laughing. I didn't want to laugh. I wanted to scream. I wanted to shout. I wanted to weep. And then the dreadful song started._

**_Half a pound of tuppenny rice!_**

**_Half a pound of treacle!_**

**_That's the way the money goes!_**

**_Pop! Goes the weasel!_**

_No... no... no... no..._

_I started singing along. All to make the pain better. My mind was boggled. I felt a new sensation. I felt **insane...**_

_I started maniacally laughing. I saw the screaming faces of many security guards. I heard the soothing song of the music box. I cackled and giggled. Laughing my head off all the time. I had gone absolutely mad. I saw the laughing faces of children when I gave them their gifts. I saw the others. I saw Bianca, Chloe, Dylan and Frank on the stage, singing. Dylan was dancing. He was always a fan of that. Bianca was strumming her guitar. William was waving his wand and flourishing his cape. Felix was jumping about and waving his cutlass. Cassandra was tending to animals. She was always a bit animal crazy. I saw Harmony flying about in her area. I saw Greg a few times. I think I was talking to him. He clapped his hands thinking he'd made a friend. I ain't his friend. I'm nobody's friend. I'm Satan's friend. I'm in hell. I'm a hellish beast. I don't want to see anyone or think of anyone as a friend. Greg and Frank were my brothers. I hated them. Frank always getting the spotlight and Greg was an absolute bully towards me. They bullied me and teased me as a child. What do I get? Insanity. Lots of it._

_I just kept on singing my song. I just kept on drifting into the tides of madness. I had the dream every night. The purple man staring at me. Slashing and stabbing his knife until I was dead. I was trapped in my own space. My madness made me keep on going. Every time Frank tried to talk to me I would block him off. I never wanted to hear anyone elses voice again. I just want to hear my own. My own mad voice. Drifting into insanity.  
><em>

_Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is? Insanity is doing the exact... same fucking thing... over and over again expecting... shit to change... That. Is. Crazy. First time someone told me that I started seeing, everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked all these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing... over and over and over and over again thinking 'this time is gonna be different' no, no, no please... This time is gonna be different. I'm sorry, I don't like... the way... you're looking at me! Okay, Do you have a fucking problem in your head, do you think I am bullshitting you, do you think I am lying? Fuck you! Okay? Fuck you!... It's okay, man. I'm gonna chill. I'm gonna chill... Did I ever tell you the definition... of insanity?_

_I love insanity. It's such a good feeling. You there. You could join me. Here in Prize Corner. It's a beautiful place if I do so say myself... How about it... **No?**_

_..._

**_JoIn PrIzE cOrNeR! i LoVe ThIs PlAcE aNd YoU wIlL lEaRn To LoVe It ToO!_**

_**pOp! GoEs ThE wEaSeL! hAhAhAhAhA! hAhAhAhA! gEtS mE eVeRy FuCkInG tImE! eVeRy FuCkInG tImE! hEh HeH hEh HeH! hA hA hA hAaAaAaAa!**_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't understand what's so funny Puppet.<strong>

**Alright, alright. I'm sorry. It's just that I don't think the phrase 'Pop! Goes the Weasel!' is funny...**

**Ah, I see. Hilarious. -.-**

**Hey guys! This was a bit off track the actual story. But I kinda had to introduce the Puppet. So I thought, why not like this? An entire chapter dedicated to that scary bastard.**

**Also, FAR CRY 3 REFERENCE LIEK A BAWS! Thanks for readin'. I hope you all have a beautiful day!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Last Stand

**Freddy's POV**

I really hoped that Jeremy wouldn't be coming back with the toys. But he had. 5 of them. Blossom, Cynthia, Damien, Blaine and Honor. I watched them go by. They were outnumbered slightly. 6 of us. 5 of them. Cleo didn't count. She couldn't fight. Jeremy would normally give me a look and then leave. But this time he smiled at me evilly.

"You're _so _dead tonight." He chuckled. "Cya in the afterlife."

I wanted to punch him in the face. To knock that smile right off. But that would be against the rules.

**Night time... No one's POV...**

"Alright, guys. Those toy animatronics aren't going to kill themselves, even though I want them to." Freddy said. "We need to kill them. Forever. Now is our chance. Every toy eventually breaks. Every battery fades and drains. And today shall be when those toys are overused and thrown in the trash."

The animatronics were ready. For anything. Wahyu, Freddy and Hunter stood guard in the dining area. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy separated, looking for the other animatronics. Then the fight broke out. Right in the middle of the dining area. Wahyu, Freddy and Hunter were staring at the opposition. Honor, Blossom and Cynthia were waiting for them.

"I hope you withered pieces of scrap are ready for a beating." Blossom cracked her knuckles.

Wahyu raised his wand. Honor and Hunter flew at each other. Blossom and Cynthia's arms retracted and out came different guns.

_**PEWWWW!**_

Rockets flew out of their arms. Wahyu blasted one of them out of the air. The other one skimmed past Freddy and blew up behind him.

_**KABOOM!**_

"I thought you were meant to kill us! Not the pizzeria!" Shouted Wahyu. He got his wand ready.

Honor and Hunter were flying at each other. Clipping each other's wings or kicking each other in the face with their talons.

A blast of magic flew through the air. Freddy slid over the table and kicked Cynthia in the face. Honor and Hunter dropped out of the sky. It was all chaos.

Meanwhile, Blaine was attacking Foxy.

"Hopefully ye friends actually find yer remains after this!" Exclaimed Foxy.

"Same to you..." Blaine replied.

Foxy struck with his cutlass. Blaine dodged it with surprising speed for a bear. His arm retracted and the rocket launcher came out.

Foxy's eyes widened. Blaine shot the rocket launcher. Foxy raised his flintlock and

_**BANG!**_

_**SMASH!**_

He shot the flintlock. The rocket exploded in mid-air. Foxy stumbled backwards. Blaine smashed his head into the ceiling. He fell to the ground, deactivated.

_That's one down. _Foxy thought.

Back at the dining area, the fight was going crazy. Honor's body was in the corner, burning. Freddy had gone unconscious. Wahyu shot a burst of electricity at Cynthia. She dodged it and let another rocket loose towards him. He shot it out of the air again. He was getting exhausted. Hunter flew down and took Blossom's head off with her sharp talons. Cynthia screamed. She looked at Wahyu and Hunter. Then she ran into the darkness. She didn't get very far before Chica came out of nowhere and pinned her to the ground, punching her repeatedly in the face.

"Stupid! Fucking! Replacement! Why! Aren't! You! Fucking! Dead!" Chica said one word with every punch. "and now my hand feels like it's bleeding. You're one tough motherfucker, y'know that?"

Cynthia was dead in about a minute. Freddy heard a SMASH! from the right party room. He heard a bit of groaning and then something ripping apart. Bonnie came out with Damien's head. She threw it across the dining area. The triceratops's horn stuck to the wall.

"Shitty dinosaur..." She murmured.

Foxy came from the party room. "The fake Freddy is dead. I killed him."

Freddy started chuckling. Then he started laughing. "They're all dead! We've won! WE ACTUALLY WON!"

The entire dining area exploded into laughing. The 6 animatronics were laughing to be exact, glad to be alive.

_**Oh goody. Big applause and all that. Lovin' this.**_

The animatronics stopped laughing and listened.

"Did you hear that?" Wahyu asked. He already knew the answer.

_**Yes, they did. Hello. Is this stupid thing working? Hiya? YES! Yes it is! Hello! It's me! Goldie!**_

"Same Goldie who was talking to me?" Foxy asked. The other 6 animatronics gave him a confused look.

_**What? No! That's the wrong one. His name is GREG. Eugh. I mean what kind of a name is that? So... just sayin'. You haven't killed ALL of us. I mean there's still some of us left.**_

"Those eight were the only ones! What are you talking about? Who's Greg? What are you?" Freddy exclaimed.

**_That's too many questions, Frank. I'm only gonna say this once. Those weren't the only ones. I'm one of them. I could kill you now if I wanted to, but I'm not bothered. Paul is one of them. You remember Paul, right? From your childhood? Ah, what good times you guys used to have. Teasing him and bullying him. Greg is my counterpart. The old Goldie. God, I hate him. What am I? I'm afraid I can't answer that my friend. Heheh..._**

The ground started shaking.

_**Wait, what. What's going on? Ohhh... I see. I wasn't expecting him to take it seriously. Ah, well. IT'S DEATH TIME! GET FREAKING READY!**_

A part of the pizzeria's ceiling collapsed. Cleo blindly ran out of Animal Wonderland.

"Guys, guys. What the hell is happening?!" She screamed.

She was blind. But she'd learnt how to use her senses to move around. She ran into the door.

"Come on, we gotta leave!" She shouted.

The other 7 animatronics ran for it. A loose platform fell from the ceiling.

"CLEO! WATCH OUT!" Bonnie screamed.

_**CRRRUNCH!**_

Cleo was smashed under the weight of the platform.

"OH, SHIT!" Foxy exclaimed in fear.

"J-just keep on going. We can still leave. It's what Cleo would want." Wahyu said, miserably.

Hunter was the first one there. She flew over the rubble that had crushed Cleo and smashed the door with her talons.

"COME ON!" She shouted.

Wahyu was the second one there. They both jumped through the hole in the door.

Foxy was the third one there. He was about to jump through. Then the door collapsed. It was replaced with more rubble.

Chica screamed. Bonnie looked around her in horror. Foxy was just waiting for his grisly demise. Freddy was trying to call out to the other two.

They were stuck. The original 4 were stuck inside the wreckage. Freddy tried to punch a hole through the wall, it worked. But his fist felt like it was on fire.

_That's one idea terminated. _He thought.

Hunter's face appeared in the hole he had punched.

"Freddy? You need to get out of there!" She exclaimed.

"There's no way out! We're stuck here!" He yelled.

Wahyu appeared too.

"Freddy, look, buddy. There's no way we can get you out. I've been friends with you and your gang for a long time. I would never desert you guys. But this time, I have to make an exception. There's cars coming. Flashing red and blue lights. We have to leave. But don't worry. We'll find you. We'll find you and the rest of you guys." Wahyu explained. "Wherever you are, we'll be back. Also tell Bonnie that I love her... and that I'll be back for her."

Hunter smiled. "See ya, Freddy."

Hunter and Wahyu disappeared. They ran as fast as they could. As far as they're energy could take them.

Freddy thought about Cleo and Danny. What they were doing in the afterlife, he wondered. He heard the _**creaaakk...**_from the ceiling. He turned around to see his friends, waiting for the ceiling to fall on them. Freddy breathed out for the last time.

_**CRASHHHH!**_

The ceiling gave out. The animatronics were squished underneath the weight.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the story. I'm not even joking. That's the end. There's just gonna be one epilogue and then it's done. There WILL be a sequel to this. (Although I know that the sequel shall never beat the original *wink wink* ya see what I did there?) But, first. I need a freaking break. xD<strong>

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all have a beautiful day!**


	10. Epilogue

**Last chapter was my last chapter. This will be the epilogue. I will start working on a sequel soon! Don't worry about that my.. 3 followers (Meheheh...). Hopefully my sequel gets more than this xD. Alright guys. Epilogue is going to happen, then I'm going to take a break. Thank you for reading my fanfiction! I really appreciate it! This epilogue is telling about what happened after the events of Chapter 9.**

* * *

><p>Freddy Fazbear and his crew were found in the wreckage. A squashed body with white fur was also found, even the manager couldn't make out who it was. He suspected it was Cleo. He said it was unusable for the future of Freddy's.<p>

Wahyu and Hunter disappeared. Jeremy had told the police that those things were evil and had to be found.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were moved to another place, a carnival, where they hope Wahyu and Hunter will find them in. They were thrown into Parts and Service. Replacements took their place. Different replacements.

Leo the Lion, Melissa the Meerkat, Ben the Badger and Molly the Monkey took over the restaurant. The Fazbear crew were forgotten.

Fritz is still planning to overthrow Jeremy. He's getting help from some friends, Mike Schmidt being one of them.

Danny and Cleo couldn't be remade. Jeremy had forbidden it. Sooner or later, they were forgotten.

The toy animatronic's bodies were found within the wreckage. No one knew what they were. They looked like the original Fazbear crew, and Jeremy denied ever making those.

Mr. Fazbear (The original owner if you don't remember him.) slowly fell into bankruptcy. He was evicted from his home and has been homeless ever since. He is one of the friends that are helping Fritz (Even though he isn't Fritz's friend.)

'Goldie' and 'Paul' AKA scary puppet guy AKA The Puppet AKA That mad guy that sings Pop! Goes the Weasel! were never found again by the old Fazbear crew. They wait for an answer to who the mysterious characters had been.

Jeremy is still the owner of Fazbear Entertainment and the pizzeria. He installed the new animatronics to replace the old ones.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has turned into Leo's Carnival of Fun (Doesn't have the same ring to it, does it?) and is getting more customers than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>DONNNNNE! AW MY GOD! FINALLY! THIS STORY IS FINISHED!<strong>

**It's not over though. THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL! AW MAH GAWD! RAISE THE ROOF!**

**Lol. I hope you guys have liked the fanfiction. The first chapter of my sequel shall be released on Christmas (25th of December. So basically, in a few days.)**


	11. THE SEQUEL IS OUT!

**THE SEQUEL IS OUT!**

**I gave into temptation and released it about a day early. It's called 'The Home Of Before'.**

**Go and read it. Favourite and follow it!**

**Look for 'The Home Of Before'. If you can't find it then search it.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
